Sangre sucia
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: "¿Tiene mucha importancia que seas hijo de muggles?" Un leve titubeo centelleó en los ojos del chiquillo. "No —respondió—. No tiene ninguna importancia." -Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto "Hijos de muggles" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.-


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto "Hijos de muggles"_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Caminas deprisa, sintiendo la sangre hervir bajo tu piel. Rabia y humillación a partes iguales son lo que hacen bullir todo ese fuego.

Giras a la derecha y subes corriendo las escaleras que se pierden en aquel torreón. Tus pasos resuenan contra la piedra y parecen hacerse eco de los latidos desenfrenados de tu corazón.

Finalmente llegas arriba. La Torre de Astronomía. Tu lugar preferido. _Vuestro lugar preferido_.

Cierras y estiras los dedos, tratando de relajarte. Tanta ira no puede ser buena. Pero por primera vez en tu vida te sientes violenta, ultrajada. Quieres romper cosas. Quieres gritar.

Giras sobre ti misma, respirando irregularmente por la carrera y por la furia. Y entonces tu reflejo te devuelve la mirada multiplicada por mil desde las decenas de cristales que penden del centro del techo, simulando ser constelaciones y demás estructuras astrales. Ves tu pelo hecho una madeja de hebras ígneas, revuelta y desordenada. Tus ojos, verdes como la primavera, están ahora enrojecidos. Te das cuenta de que tienes las mejillas surcadas por senderos brillantes. Las palpas cautelosamente con las yemas de los dedos, sintiendo la humedad, y parpadeas con sorpresa. Ni siquiera eras consciente de estar llorando.

 _Maldito idiota…_

Rápidamente, te apartas de los cristales, alejándote hacia el balcón. Allí las estrellas te reciben con su luz fría y distante, y por un segundo tienes la absurda sensación de que esas no son _tus estrellas._ No las de tu mundo, al menos.

—No seas estúpida, Lily —susurras a la nada abrazándote a ti misma. Pero es justo así como te sientes. Porque en tu mente no dejan de repetirse las mismas palabras.

 _"¡No necesito la ayuda de una sangre sucia!"_

Tiemblas. No puedes evitarlo. Tú solo querías ayudar… solo querías evitar que ese arrogante de Potter siguiera poniéndole en ridículo. ¿Y qué recibes a cambio? Una traición.

Te sientes sola. Más que nunca. Algo se ha roto entre Severus y tú. Lo sabes, sabes que esa conexión jamás volverá a ser la de antes. Y aunque la culpa haya sido de él, no puedes evitar pensar que te gustaría volver atrás. Si regresaras en el tiempo, no te acercarías. Evitarías el conflicto y contemplarías desde lejos cómo los Merodeadores humillaban a tu amigo una vez más.

Te ríes por lo bajo sin ningún humor. ¿A quién pretendes engañar? No serías capaz de limitarte a observarle sufrir.

Pero ya le has dado demasiadas oportunidades. Su pasión por las Artes Oscuras y sus amistades le han cambiado. Ese chico que ahora fantasea con grabarse una calavera negra en el brazo no es el mismo niño que años atrás te hablaba de las maravillas de la magia. No es el mismo niño que conseguía que las gotas de lluvia se tiñeran de mil colores. No es el mismo niño que hacía florecer las gardenias de tu jardín solo para verte sonreír.

Y echas de menos a aquel niño.

Otro recuerdo araña las profundidades de tu mente en ese momento.

"— _¿Tiene mucha importancia que seas hijo de muggles?_

 _Un leve titubeo centelleó en los ojos del chiquillo._

— _No —respondió—. No tiene ninguna importancia."_

Quieres gritar. Quieres apretar la barandilla hasta convertirla en polvo, y sientes la magia cosquillear entre tus dedos, ansiosa por ser liberada.

 _Mentiroso._

Estás enfadada. Y no solo con él, sino con el mundo entero. Porque no lo entiendes, y nada te enfurece más que ser juzgada por algo que no comprendes.

¿No es acaso ser hijo de _muggles_ una circunstancia ideal? Lo conoces todo de ambos mundos. ¿No es eso perfecto?

Ningún _muggle_ podría preparar un frasco de díctamo con el que curar graves heridas casi instantáneamente. Tú sí. Guardas tu material de pociones en el baúl, junto a la cama.

Ningún mago sería capaz de comunicarse con otro a miles de kilómetros de distancia sin chimeneas ni lechuzas de por medio. Tú sí. Solo tendrías que hacer una simple llamada telefónica.

¿Y aun así eres peor que ellos?

No pueden pretender que renuncies a eso.

Los _muggles_ simbolizan tu nacimiento, tu infancia, tu familia. Creciste en una casa iluminada eléctricamente, estudiando literatura, matemáticas, tecnología, biología. Jugabas con canicas y veías la televisión con tus padres todas las noches. Y los domingos por la tarde te pasabas horas preparando pasteles en la cocina junto a tu madre.

Pero también tienes otra vida. La magia para ti significa crecer. Madurar. Comprender. Te hiciste mayor memorizando hechizos bajo la luz de un Lumos. Entendiste que ser fuerte e independiente era tu única salida, y lo hiciste entre calderos y pociones. Aprendiste que la vida es riesgo montada en una escoba.

Eres _muggle_ en tus venas, pero en tu pecho late un corazón de bruja.

No puedes renunciar a eso. No pueden exigirte que seas distinta, que seas mejor. Para ti, no hay nada más perfecto que eso, y no logras entender porqué ellos no lo ven así. Porqué nunca han sido capaces de aceptarte pese al transcurso de los años.

Ni siquiera él. Precisamente Severus, que era tu mejor amigo. Que se suponía que debía estar ahí siempre, apoyándote, como una constante irrompible. La persona en quien más confiabas en el mundo entero… y aun así, ni siquiera él.

" _¡No necesito la ayuda de una sangre-sucia!"_

Sonríes amargamente, y das media vuelta ofreciéndole tu espalda al firmamento. En el fondo eres consciente de que sí: las estrellas que se ven desde Hogwarts son las mismas que contemplan hoy tus padres.

Has tomado una decisión. Si en el mundo _muggle_ eres un bicho raro… si en el mundo mágico eres una impura… entonces, no los necesitas. A ninguno de los dos.

Porque sabes que no eres una _muggle_ , ni tampoco una bruja, sino ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Eres una sangre sucia.

Y has decidido llevar con orgullo esa etiqueta hasta el fin de tus días.


End file.
